Vecinos
by Higushi
Summary: (en colaboración con Guaduchi) AU. Layla y Flora son dos hermanas que viven tranquilamente en un barrio acomodado de la ciudad, pero todo cambia el día que cuatro chicos se mudan a la casa de a lado.


**Winx Club no me pertenece. Yo solo escribo situaciones que me gustaría que pasaran.**

¡Disfruten! Los review con dirección los contestare con gusto.

**VECINOS.**

_Querida Tecna:_

_Hoy voy decidida. Me desperté y sentí que este hermoso día sería muy diferente a mis habituales. ¿Por qué? ayer llegaron nuevos vecinos. Mi madre me mandó a comprar algunas cosas con Layla y cuando salimos de la casa nos topamos con cuatro chicos._

_Uno de ellos era moreno, de cabello en trenzas largas de color violeta, al igual que sus ojos _(_que según mi hermana la enamoraron desde el primer momento_),_ además de que nos saludó con una mano y nos sonrió divertido; parecía simpático. El otro era muy alto, de cabellera rubia y mirada azulada _(_su sonrisa era sincera y me recordó a esos príncipes con pinta de caballero de hace años). Luego había un pelirrojo corpulento con la mirada rojiza y el ceño fruncido que me dio un poco de miedo. ¡Pero el cuarto! Era un ángel ¡Estoy muy segura de eso! Posee unos azul agua asombrosamente bellos y profundos y el cabello largo, lacio y en tono negro azulado ¡Se veía tan atractivo!_

_Anoche, mi hermana y yo estuvimos conversando hasta muy tarde y me insistió para que los tratáramos. La idea me agrada pero me da mucha pena… ¡No quiero que piensen que somos unas lanzadas! _(_Al menos yo, ya sabes. Layla siempre ha sido más extrovertida_)_._

_Espero que estés muy bien allá y que sigas teniendo éxito con tu beca estudiantil como los últimos dos años, ¡todas te extrañamos así que vuelve en cuanto acabes la universidad! Salúdame muchísimo a tu novio y recuérdale la advertencia de Musa de hacerle daño si te lo hace a ti._

_Ya me tengo que ir, pero te escribiré contando todo en la noche. ¡Nos vemos!_

Flora cerró la computadora portátil y la dejó en la cama para disponerse a salir de su habitación. Dos suaves golpes en su puerta habían anunciado la llegada de Layla y apenas abrir la puerta se topó con ella con el brazo levantado y clara intención de seguir tocando.

Su hermana mayor llevaba un short de bluejean y una chaqueta manga corta de la misma tela, un top verde agua largo y unos zapatos deportivos blancos. Ella en cambio traía una falda color crema, blusa holgada de manga corta color rosa pálido y sandalias crema.

—¡Buenos días, hermanita! ¿Adivina qué? Anoche cuando estaba guardando a Pixie luego de su paseo nocturno me topé con Nabu —explicó Layla sonriendo con picardía—. Y después de conversar y reírnos un rato, nos invitó a desayunar —sin intención de dejarle hablar, le tomó de la muñeca y la incita a caminar por el pasillo para bajar las escaleras—. Así que vámonos antes que se te ocurra alguna excusa para no asistir.

—¡P-pero…! —balbucea Flora intentando decir algo coherente, encontrando que lo único que le impedía conocerlos más era su propio nerviosismo.

—¡No pasa nada! —le anima Layla, soltando una suave risa.

Apenas estuvieron frente a la pesada puerta de cerezo, tocaron el timbre y esperaron a que la puerta se abriera. Flora contuvo el aliento inconcientemente; sentía sus manos sudar. Fue entonces cuando notó la suave palmada en su hombro derecho.

Unos instantes después de tocar, la puerta se abrió y pueden notar al muchacho rubio frente a ellas.

—Buenos días. Mi nombre es Sky, encantado de conocerlas —saludó, sonriendo y haciéndose a un lado para dejarlas pasar—. Nabu me comentó que las invitó. Me alegra que hayan venido… por favor, siéntanse cómo en su casa.

—Gracias —respondieron las dos chicas.

La casa era grande. Al menos más de lo que ellas imaginaban al verla por fuera. El salón principal estaba pintado de beige y crema, con muebles blancos y cojines negros, rojos y azules; los cuadros en las paredes les deban un toque de elegancia y la lámpara de pie color rojo se arqueaba un poco, dando un toque de distinción al lugar. Uno de los muebles estaba siendo ocupado por el joven de cabello rojo, quién, al percatarse de la presencia de los tres jóvenes hizo ademán de molestia.

—Che… esto debe ser obra de Nabu —le dijo de manera molesta—. Idiota —susurró mientras se ponía de pie y se perdía entre los pasillos del hogar.

—No hagan caso. Él es Riven —dijo, sonriendo de manera tranquila—. Vamos a la cocina. Helia está haciendo el desayuno y Nabu debe bajar enseguida.

Las chicas asintieron y le siguieron.

La cocina era grande. En el centro había una isla, ocupada por algunos platos y sobre ella, una base para copas de caoba. Los mesones eran de granito negro y la mayoría de los artefactos estaban cromados. De espaldas, frente a las hornillas, se encontraba una figura alta y delgada.

_Querida Tecna:_

_ ¡Hola! Estoy tan feliz. Aún no puedo creer que mi día fue tan espectacular. Helia es un chico de lo más lindo, es tierno y muy atento. Además tiene gran potencial cómo cocinero; el desayuno estuvo exquisito, y ni hablar de la compañía. Estoy segura que todos seremos grandes amigos muy pronto._

_De hecho estuvimos hablando. Nos explicaron que se muraron los cuatro para independizarse de sus padres. Sky es francés y su familia tiene una joyería en su país ¡es sobrino segundo de los reyes!. Estudia Administración; Nabu llegó el semestre anterior de intercambio desde la India (sus historias son muy emocionantes), su padre al parecer es alguien con grandes yacimientos de petróleo; estudia Mercadotecnia. Helia tiene descendencia italiana y su familia es dueña de la Universidad a la que asisten y además tienen acciones en muchas otras universidades del país (incluyendo Alfea, ¿quién lo diría?); esta en Literatura. Y según lo que contaron, Riven administra la tienda de sus padres, esa que Musa puede pasarse horas mirando sin atreverse a entrar porque dice que es la mejor tienda de la ciudad especializada en música y todo es carísimo por tener las mejores marcas. Estudia Mecánica._

_¡Por cierto! son de último año de la Universidad Fuente Roja, ¿la recuerdas? La que esta frente a la nuestra y que vamos continuamente a ver a Brandon practicar futbol (y por si te lo preguntabas, Stella ya volvió con él por cuarta vez en estas dos semanas. Ya sabes como es nuestra amiga: se enoja y el blanco más cercado de su desahogo es su pobre novio; siempre le dice que terminaron pero a los diez minutos ya se arrepintió. Que suerte que ya se acostumbro a sus desplantes y los encuentra adorables… ¡sino imagínate!). Es curioso que no nos los hayamos encontrado antes._

_ Para no alargarme más, después de comer nos fuimos al patio a disfrutar de la mañana. Layla y Nabu se perdieron, Sky partió con Riven a una práctica de MotoCross y Helia se quedó conmigo._

_¡Me voy a dormir que ya es tardísimo! Estamos en contacto, besos._

Flora sonrió. Recordaba muy bien el momento en que se quedó a solas con Helio.

—_Estuvo delicioso el desayuno —dijo Flora—. Espero que puedan ir pronto a nuestra casa. Mi hermana y yo tenemos una receta especial familiar que creo que les encantara._

—_Sería un placer, Flora —respondió Helia mirándola dulcemente desde su posición. _

_El día anterior había quedado prendado de ella, había algo en la mirada esmeralda de la joven que le llamaba la atención poderosamente. Era como tener a una hada frente a él: etérea y resplandeciente; con su preciosa y lacia melena castaña que parecía cascada sobre su cuerpo, su piel trigueña y su pequeña estatura a comparación de él la hacían sumamente hermosa. _

_Notó que miraba de manera maravillada las flores._

—_¿Te gusta la Jardinería?_

_Flora se rió._

—_¡Me encanta! Estudio Herbología en la Universidad Alfea —contestó, viendo al chico con expresión soñadora. _

—_¿De verdad? —le sonrió y se paró de la silla, extendiendo una mano a ella—. ¿Quieres ir a verlas de cerca?_

_Flora sonrió y aceptó gustosa la invitación. Helia tomó algunas rosas rojas, varias blancas y rosas; recorrió el jardín con la vista y recogió hermosas flores, de todo tipo y color. Miró su obra y se encaminó hacia donde estaba su acompañante._

—_Es todo un honor tenerte cómo compañía esta mañana —le agradece, haciendo una leve inclinación y entregándole el ramo improvisado._

La chica tomó con cuidado una de las rosas que le había regalado. Sonrió divertida y apagó la computadora. Cantó en voz baja una de sus melodías favoritas mientras se cambiaba de ropa y se peinaba el cabello para irse a la cama.

..

…

—Hermanita _—_llamó Layla. Llevaba un vestido ceñido rojo metálico que le llegaba a tres centímetros sobre la rodilla y que se amarraba al cuello, dejando un sutil pero sugerente escote a nivel del pecho. Calzaba unas sandalias plateadas de tacón de aguja y para completar unas pulseras y zarcillos largos del mismo color. Su largo cabello cobrizo estaba suelto y alborotado con sus usuales rizos y sus ojos azules resplandecían gracias al color de sus sombras_—._ Vamos a llegar tarde.

—Ya voy —respondió la aludida mientras bajaba las escaleras. Esa noche había optado por un vestido vaporoso blanco que se ceñía a su busto y luego caía suelto hasta sus rodillas. Sus accesorios y sandalias eran verde esmeralda— ¿Porqué tanta prisa? Los chicos nos llevaran y aun falta Bloom de llegar, sabes que Sky no se ira sin ella.

—Eso lo sé —le dijo, cantando alegremente— Pero hoy es el cumpleaños de Helia —le recordó, mirándola de manera divertida—, y es mi deber asegurarme terminen siendo novios.

—Sigues con eso —torció la boca y miró hacia otro lado para evitar que le viera el sonrojo de sus mejillas—. Nosotros somos amigos, Layla. Por favor no nos confundas contigo y Nabu, que prácticamente se hicieron novios en lo que se vieron.

—¡Oye! Esperamos dos meses para hacernos novios —defendió fingiéndose indignada mientras salía de la casa en dirección a la de sus vecinos.

Días después del desayuno, las hermanas les presentaron a su grupo de amigas (y Brandon, el único hombre que podía ser considerado como amigo que formaba parte del grupo incluso antes de ser pareja de Stella). Y de ahí todo fue dando: casi instantáneo los cuatro hombres se acoplaron al grupo y pronto fueron inseparables los diez.

Llevaban dos años conociéndolos. Desde entonces podían decir que sus vidas habían cambiado: Layla se había enamorado de Nabu y viceversa, complementándose como la pareja deportiva y bromista. Sky y Bloom se gustaron desde el primer día que se vieron pero tardaron casi seis meses después en declararse ya que ambos eran increíblemente despistados y no se daban cuenta de la realidad; pero ahora nomás se les veía juntos había serias probabilidades de sufrir un coma diabético. En Musa y Riven, sus inicios fueron hoscos y casi violentos, pero en cuanto ella se enteró que la familia de él era propietaria de la tienda que tanto amaba, se tragó su orgullo e intentó ser su amiga para intentar conseguir algún descuento o contactos con miembros importantes de disqueras (con muy malos resultados al inicio, dado que no dejaban de pelear e insultarse); sin que ninguno lo notara, fueron enamorándose poco a poco, comenzando con encuentros pasionales que hasta hace cuatro meses se formalizaron luego de (para no perder la costumbre) una pelea monumental que incluyó celos por parte de Riven y reclamos por parte de Musa.

Fue a partir de ahí que el grupo de diez personas pasó a convertirse en el grupo de cuatro parejas… y Flora y Helia. Y aunque a ninguno de los dos les parecía incómodo dado que también eran inseparables juntos, la atracción era tan evidente que incluso el resto ya habían hecho la apuesta de cuánto tiempo más se tardarían en ser pareja.

..

…

La fiesta estaba en su auge: las luces brillaban y cambiaban de colores rápidamente, haciendo que los movimientos de las personas se vieran más lentos; asimismo, la potente música electrónica sonaba alto y todos se movían al compás de ella.

Flora estaba sentada tranquilamente cerca de la mesa de la comida después de haber estado bailando con Mirtha y su grupo de amigas. De vez en cuando veía a sus amigos bailar juntos y sentía envidia de notar lo felices que eran con su pareja. Varias veces se habían acercado a ella para invitarla a bailar pero se había negado, tanto de sus amigos para no hacer mal tercio tanto de otros jóvenes porque simplemente no le gustaba que alguien a quien no conocía se acercara demasiado a su cuerpo.

Suspiró.

El cumpleañero no se había acercado ni por un minuto a ella. No había hecho notar su tristeza a nadie pero su corazón se lo recordaba continuamente desde las últimas dos horas que estaba ahí.

..

…

Helia observaba a Flora detenidamente a la distancia. La fiesta en su honor le había tenido totalmente entretenido entre recibir a los invitados y asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden y la pasaran bien, como en atreverse a acercarse a Flora y hablarle pero comprobando que una fuerza superior atascaba sus pies al piso.

Pero esta vez no. Él caminó decidido hacía donde estaba ella, reconociendo (por millonésima vez en la noche) que estaba hermosa, aunque para ser sincero, siempre la veía así. Cuando reía, hablaba, caminaba, se arreglaba el cabello… todo en aquella joven lo maravillaba. Desde la primera vez que se topó con aquella larga melena castaña le gustó, y más aún cuando la conoció.

—Buenas noches —saludó Helia mientras tomaba asiento al lado de la joven—. ¿Sabes? le tengo algo de envidia a nuestros amigos.

Flora se volteó extrañada ante el comentario de su acompañante.

—¿Por qué?

—Ellos pueden demostrar su cariño sin ningún tipo de temor —le explicó, dedicándole una linda sonrisa a la chica—. En cambio a mi me cuesta mucho hacerle entender a una chica que la amo.

—Helia… —fue lo que pudo decir mientras intentaba no desmayarse. Su corazón de repente bombeaba rápidamente y más cuando notó que las manos de él le tomaban el rostro con delicadeza, acariciando sus mejillas como si fueran de cristal.

Abrió los ojos asombrada cuando sintió los calidos labios de él sobre los suyos. Y no pudo más que dejarse llevar.

..

…

_Querida Tecna:_

_¡Helia es mi novio!_

_.._

…

_Querida Flora:_

_¡Es un semestre más estaré con ustedes! Estoy ansiosa por conocer en persona a sus novios y comprobar si son tan guapos como las fotos. Estoy muy feliz por ti, siempre dije que terminarían juntos, pero ¡cómo lo negaste! He estado muy atareada por los exámenes (sigo sin arrepentirme de estudiar Informática, no te preocupes), pero sabes que siempre pienso en ustedes._

_De hecho, mi compañera de habitación me esta hablando justamente. ¡Hora de volver al deber! Cuídense muchísimo, las quiero._

_¡Ah! Casi lo olvido… ¡Timmy me ha pedido matrimonio!_


End file.
